Large gas engines with cylinder bore diameter greater than 200 mm typically use fuel-fed, rich precombustion chambers to enhance flame propagation rate with lean air/fuel mixtures in the main combustion chamber. Passive prechambers for internal combustion engines defined as precombustion devices with no direct fuel admission may be used with gas engines. While these concepts have proven to be very effective in relatively small displacement engines and with not so massive spark-gap electrode assemblies, their performance with larger displacement, higher power density engines and with more massive spark-gap electrode assemblies needs to be substantially improved.